The invention relates to a fastening element for fixation of a wheel on a wheel axle, wherein the fastening element has means for fixation on the wheel axle and means for fixation on the wheel.
DE 38 11 757 A1 discloses a fastening element for fixation of a wheel on a wheel axle; the fastening element is secured on the wheel axle and the wheel is subsequently pushed across and then clipped to the fastening element. The fastening element is completely covered by the outer wall of the wheel so that the fastening element must be released from the inner side. Sufficient mounting space must be available in order to be able to do this.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastening element for fixation of a wheel on a wheel axle of the aforementioned kind that enables a substantially closed surface of the wheel and that requires only minimal mounting space.